


From The Other Side

by Lacunae_Umbra



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Angst, Based on page 676, Gen, Theory time!, hivemind - Freeform, souls suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacunae_Umbra/pseuds/Lacunae_Umbra
Summary: Exploring a theory about "patient 0" and how the rash became to be what it is





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~   
> Welcome to theory time with Lacunae! Today we're gonna see the presentation of what the loneliness of one little human may imply to an equal lonely spirit, and how it may create a negative, vengenfull, loop.  
> A very short one-shot~  
> Enjoy!  
> ((based in one comment that said: "sleipnope just wanted to be friends!" and my mind went "yes, yes it did"))

Disclaimer: SSSS belongs to Minna Sundberg

Tittle: From the other Side

Category: gen 

Warning: none? besides usual soul crushing rash behaviour.

Characters: Patient 0 (neutral pronouns) and the rash origin spirit (?)

Words: 637 

Status: Completed

 

* * *

 

 

From The Other Side

.

It’s less and more sinister than what other sources may have imagined the origin of the infection had been. 

Less, because it just wanted a friend.

More, because it wanted a friend to be by its side, forever.

By the time they caught that it was something _more_ than a regular old spirit, it was too late. It’s in their dreams, in their shadow when they are awake, crawling under their skin.

They shouldn’t have trusted that fortune teller when they told them, “it’s your twin’s soul, trying to reach out”. Maybe it was at one point, but thinking about it hurts so much. They don’t want to think of their twin’s soul, consumed and broken beyond recognition.

They’re tired.

They wake suddenly at odd hours, heart beating like a spooked horse, body paralyzed by instinct. But it got particularly bad lately.

They wake with a start, but not really. They can see this vast place of deep waters, they try calling out to the keepers of the place. It’s close, and then they could rest. At the same time it’s cradling their body on their bed in the waking world, and they can’t move.  They can’t search the other world for spiritual help and control their body at once, and they are weak like this. Vulnerable. It knows.

Stay with me, let’s be Us. Never alone again. You don’t need anyone else. Together, we can be together. Let Us Be. Let me in.

It isn’t horrible, not even when it fills them with dread, because they shine. They can’t help but look at the darkness it gather’s like a halo, the emptiness and how it screams of hunger and loneliness. They shouldn’t have let it this close.

Let me in

Let Me In

LeT   uS   B E

But they understand. And it’s their mistake, to allow their heart to reach out to it, as it is, because their heart has suffered great lost… and they don’t want to be alone anymore.

Y    E   Ss s      C o O m E

In the waters, something grabs his faltering form. There’s no reason to seek the guardians for respite.

U sSs

But wraping around in the embrace of the pain and loneliness, they ( U s) can see what a shitty job the guardians had done.

T  h Ee  y   S  h Oo U  l  d  P aA y

It shall be done.

So they weep mournfully in the water, body long forgotten, and they wait for them to show up. One by one, they come to investigate the anomaly.

They come in so many beautiful colors and shapes, the gatekeepers, their forms so closely resemble that of animals in the human world. He resents how they shine, so perfect, no darkness clinging to them, for they don’t understand human sorrow. They don’t care.

And    O n E   bY     Oo N e      t H e Y      F aAa L L

They bleed into the universal water, the one that connects all souls, sleeping and dead alike, the subconscious seed of All, and their blood eats at the natural veil, keeping All safe.

They weren’t safe. Nobody helped them. So they let it happen, because they don’t want to be alone, and they want to be understood. Darkness taints the beautiful perfect spirit shine, and reaches every little corner. There’s nowhere to hide.

The body, found by the landlord and taken into custody by medical experts, gets twisted, little by little. For the first ones to find them, it’s already too late.

Horrible dreams plague the victims, when asleep, when awake. There’s no respite.

They aren’t alone now. This pleases them, as does seeing the pain of the trapped souls in it’s core. They may not understand, but they All share the same pain now.

 

.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> That's it.  
> I was wondering if there were any mage-like humans in current times, and the misplacing of such habilities were more harmfull to them than expected when confronted by things they can only see (and no outlet - as in, the present "now" world has no use for mages)... patient 0 may have been the very first kade (?)  
> Thank you for reading~


End file.
